


A Little Fun

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. Chapter 1

Mark stared at the drink in front of him, watching as the ice slowly melted. He’d ordered it a while ago and hadn’t taken a single sip, at all. Instead, all he could think about was the reason he was here. He’d been dumped.

At the reminder, he felt his eyes misting up just a little bit. He wasn’t sure what happened honestly. He’d been so in love with her but, things hadn’t ended well. One thing had led to another and the next thing Mark knew, she was breaking his heart, stopping his world.

Mark wasn’t usually a sap, but he honestly wasn’t as sober as he could’ve been. With a miserable little sigh, he gulped down the watery alcohol before putting the glass down. He fumbled a bit with his pockets until he pulled out the necessary notes. The bartender took the money, took one look at Mark’s face and frowned.

“Buddy, pal, my main man, what’s going on?” Mark blinked blearily, a little unfocused. The guy had sounded like Jackson for a second, but when Mark focused on him, the bartender’s worried expression came into focus. Mark vividly remembered attempting to avoid Jackson due to his shame from being this emotional. Sure Jackson would let him cry it out and Mark actually didn’t mind having a good cry, but this was just ridiculous. He had no idea why he just couldn’t move on.

“’M ‘kay,” Mark sighed, nibbling at his bottom lip. The bartender frowned, reaching out to grab Mark’s hand.

“I think you’ve had enough bud,” the guy said. Mark sighed, nodding. “Know, going,” Mark didn’t talk much when he was sober so it didn’t really surprise him how limited his words were when he was drunk. Mark eventually got up, surprisingly agile on his feet. When he was drunk, it was more his vision that got jumbled, not his footsteps. His words got jumbled too but sometimes he could sound sober. Was that a problem?

Before Mark could dwell on it, he found himself outside the club. His trusty buddies left foot and right foot got him where he needed to be. It was rather cold on this Seoul night. Mark grumbled a bit about said temperature, but before he could attempt to find his way home, someone grabbed his arm.

Mark turned, fast for himself but slow for anyone sober, and found himself staring into the eyes of a very unimpressed bouncer. Well, Mark assumed he was a bouncer because he was wearing a tight black shirt with the word “SECURITY” in businesslike white letters.

“You Mark?” the man asked, kind of glaring at him. What had he done? Before Mark could figure that out, he found himself nodding. “Yes,” he kind of let it carry, like a snake. The man raised a brow at it but didn’t comment.

“Jinyoung,” at Mark’s blank, yet drunken, look, the man sighed. “The bartender was worried so he asked me to give you a ride. My shift’s over anyway.” The man explained. Mark hummed, nodding thoughtfully. The man stared at him for a bit, seeming hesitant.

“Please don’t throw up,” the man grumbled, watching Mark intensely. Mark hummed, shifting back on his heels making the bouncer straighten him out.

“’M not. Trynna member where I sleep,” Mark explained. Jaebum sighed, rubbing his temples. Damn Jinyoung. Damn him to hell. As Jaebum was guiding the brunet to his car, Mark looked at Jaebum, seeming very serious for someone who was drunk off their ass.

“Can’t member,” he said solemnly. Jaebum huffed, an almost laugh for his standards. “I bet. C’mon buddy. You’re lucky Junior thinks you’re cute.” Mark grunted, attempting to flutter his lashes at Jaebum.

“You think ‘m cute?” he asked. Jaebum ignored him, trying to get him into the passenger seat of his Camaro. However, Mark wasn’t having it.

“No. Tell me ‘m cute an’ I’ll get in,” his words slurred together kind of hard at the end but Jaebum got the gist of it. With a sigh, he shook his head. He was doomed. “Alright, you’re cute. In you go.” Mark didn’t get in the car, instead, he smiled this really bright pearly smile at Jaebum. For a drunk person, he had a pretty smile.

“Tank you. I get in.” and with that, the guy slid into the car. Shaking his head in amusement, Jaebum shut the door and went to get into the driver side. Mark was waiting patiently, a smile ready for Jaebum when the bouncer settled in.

“Tell me ‘m pretty,” Mark ordered, his smile still sweet, and drunk. Jaebum started the car before he looked at Mark.

“I’m sure you know you’re attractive,” Jaebum said. Mark frowned and Jaebum felt bad. So far, the guy had been like a cute little puppy who needed attention. When Mark sniffled, Jaebum felt absolutely terrible.

“My girlfriend dumped me,” Mark told him, eyes watery. “Ah shit,” Jaebum said, running a hand down his face. Mark, surprisingly, didn’t cry. Instead, his features changed to what appeared to be a scolding expression.

“Bad bouncer, no cussing,” he said, smacking Jaebum’s hand. Jaebum blinked, surprised at the quick change of mood.

“My name is Jaebum,” he said. Mark hummed before he leaned back, still watching Jaebum as the bouncer backed out.

“Jaebum,” Mark said, getting the guard’s attention. “Tell me ‘m pretty,” Mark demanded. Jaebum snorted, driving towards his place.

“One track mind with you,” he murmured. Mark ignored that, repeating his demand.

“Alright, you’re a pretty princess. That okay with you?” Jaebum asked. Mark hummed in thought before frowning.

“Tell me ‘m the prettiest princess,” he demanded. Jaebum almost laughed.

“You’re the prettiest princess in the land. Better?” Mark leaned towards him, smiling that bright smile of his. “And you’re mah knight, ha!” that seemed to amuse Mark as he dissolved into giggles. For the rest of the ride he seemed content to mumble to himself, creating a rather flattering story about the princess and his knight. Jaebum didn’t really mind. If the guy wanted to be a princess then whatever floated his boat.

It was rather easy to get Mark out of the car. He leaned on Jaebum but the bouncer had dealt with much worse. He was security at a nightclub after all. The problem began when Jaebum got onto the elevator. He didn’t forget that Mark was drunk, more he just wanted to get the guy some sleep. He kept drifting off. Somewhere on the seventh floor was when Mark started to look a little green.

“No, please don’t. Hold it in. We’ve got three more floors.” Jaebum begged, hoping the guy didn’t vomit. That would be a bitch to clean. Surprisingly, Mark held it in and Jaebum practically dragged him into his apartment. They barely made it to the toilet before Mark was letting it go. Jaebum grumbled a bit, getting away from that.

When he came back, Mark looked rather annoyed about something.

“Bad knight,” he told Jaebum upon seeing him. “You gotta hold my hair,” he complained. Jaebum really wished he could record this. “Look here pretty princess, your hair is short. No vomit is in your hair,” Jaebum told him.

“Your princess wants a shower.” Mark informed him. “My princess?” Jaebum asked, amused. “Yes, yours. Can’t just claim you as my knight. Goes both ways.” Mark sounded rather sober until he kept going, “and I do too.” And then he started giggling again. “Yeah, I don’t get paid enough for this. You’re lucky you’re cute, princess.”

Mark did get his shower, mostly because Jaebum planned on burning his clothes. The shirt was ruined and by association, everything else. Mark was relatively stable and capable of showering on his own but Jaebum kept the door unlocked just in case. After that, he went up and showered for himself, changing into his pajama pants.

When he came out of his room, Mark was there on his bed. He had flopped down like a starfish and showed absolutely no signs of getting up. Jaebum was not okay with that.

“Alright princess, you can be royalty but this is not your castle,” he said, walking towards his bed. He sat down on it, poking at Mark’s arm until Mark turned his head, smiling up at Jaebum in that cute way that was seriously taking down his defenses.

“It will be when we get married.” Wow. Not what Jaebum was expecting at all.

“Princesses don’t marry their knights.” Jaebum informed Mark, deciding to go along with it. “If you don’t marry me, I won’t move. It’s so comfortable too. Feels like Egyptian cotton.” For someone who was still drunk, he sure had his sober moments. Jaebum sighed, glaring at Mark who smiled ever so serenely.

“You drive a hard bargain princess,” he said, aware of how comfortable his bed was. “All’s war in love. Wait no, that’s not right.” Mark huffed, frowning before he said the sentence properly, smiling at his accomplishment. With a sigh, Jaebum pushed at Mark’s side.

“Fine, I’ll marry you, scoot it princess.” He demanded. Mark giggled but did as he was told, making room for Jaebum on the massive bed. It took some work to get Mark under the covers. Jaebum had to turn off the light and swear loyalty to Mark by way of cuddles. Jaebum was in no way a cuddler. He just wanted to get some sleep, but Mark was rather persistent for a drunk person. Jaebum kind of wished he’d just pass out, but the princess was determined.

“I wanna get married on the beach,” Mark whispered into the night, giggling immediately after. Had Jinyoung given him wine? What was making him so giggly?

“Yeah yeah, I mean, yes your majesty,” Jaebum grumbled when Mark poked his side. Mark sighed, snuggling closer to Jaebum. The guy was like a furnace.

“And then you can be crowned as king.” Mark murmured, eyes getting heavy. “What about you?” Jaebum asked, entertaining him. Mark patted Jaebum’s chest, hand curling over his heart of all places.

“Nah, it’ll be kinkier when you call me princess,” Jaebum couldn’t even feel exasperation at this point and Mark was asleep before Jaebum could answer that with his dignity still intact.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jaebum woke up, it was to someone grumbling next to him. When he turned, Mark was there, trying to suffocate himself with one of Jaebum’s pillows.

“Stop that, my pillows are expensive,” Jaebum said. Mark didn’t lift the pillow at first, but very slowly he peeked out at Jaebum. Completely ignoring Jaebum’s comment.

“My head hurts,” Mark informed Jaebum. “You were drunk off your ass. And giggly. Really giggly.” Mark didn’t seem too bothered by this, instead, he shrugged and lowered the pillow.

“So, do you have a spare toothbrush? And clothes? I feel very gross.” Jaebum hummed, rolling out of his bed. Behind him, Mark eyed him like he was something Mark wanted to take a bite out of. Instead, Mark just watched the muscles in Jaebum’s back move.

Whether it was fortunate or not, Mark was not one who got drunk and forgot what happened. He was very aware of all the embarrassing things he’d said last night. However, Jaebum had tolerated him, indulged him even, and Mark was kind of in to that. Plus, Jaebum was really attractive and nice to watch.

Jaebum got Mark some sweats he hoped would fit and a jersey he figured would work. When he turned, Mark didn’t really seem to care that he’d been caught staring at Jaebum. Instead, he just continued to watch him. Jaebum decided to take it all in stride.

“Toothbrush is in the bathroom. It’s not open,” Jaebum said, handing the clothes to Mark. Mark took the clothes, very appreciative of Jaebum, as a whole really, and for still helping him out. He’d expected Jaebum to kick him out or something.

Mark went off to take his shower, choosing Jaebum’s personal bathroom. Jaebum didn’t seem to mind. Instead, Jaebum went downstairs and started working on breakfast. He wasn’t too sure what Mark liked, but he figured he’d been in Korea long enough to get a taste for it. Besides, he had a hangover and what Jaebum was making would surely help.

When Mark came downstairs and entered the kitchen, Jaebum’s back was to him. He seemed to be stirring something. Mark admired him for a bit before deciding to make his presence known.

“Thank you,” Mark said. Jaebum turned to look at him, shrugging a bit.

“Jinyoung would’ve nagged me to death if I left you to your own devices,” Jaebum informed him. Mark snorted, deciding to sit on the counter closest to where Jaebum was cooking. It smelled very good.

“For the record, I would’ve found my way home. Eventually,” he added on when Jaebum shot him an unamused glance.

“You couldn’t even remember where you lived,” Jaebum said, seeming more amused when Mark blushed.

“Well, it helped that I’m pretty right?” Mark teased. Jaebum shrugged, smirking at Mark in an indulgent kind of way.

“The prettiest princess in the land,” Jaebum informed him. “Damn right!” Mark exclaimed, blushing even more but refusing to acknowledge it. Jaebum actually laughed, fully entertained. He kind of wondered if Mark remembered the propositions he’d shot Jaebum’s way, however, he decided not to bring it up. If Mark did, then he’d roll with it.

During breakfast, they were pretty quiet. It was a peaceful kind of quiet that worked for both of them. Afterwards, Jaebum went about washing the dishes despite Mark insisting on doing it himself. However, he gave in when his phone started ringing. He’d almost forgotten he’d had one. Being in Jaebum’s presence was like being in a world with just two people. His cell phone had just popped that bubble.

“Hello?” Mark answered, pushing himself up on the island to admire Jaebum’s back as he worked. Mark would probably dream about it when he left.

“Mark! Oh my gosh I thought you were dead! Dude, where are you? I’ve been texting you all morning,” Jackson complained. Mark bit his lip, momentarily distracted by the swell of Jaebum’s ass. His pajama pants were hanging dangerously low.

“Sorry KaKa, but I’m alive. The bartender was worried and had one of the bouncers give me a ride. I kind of forgot where I lived so he brought me to his place,” Mark explained. For a moment, Jackson was quiet as he took the words in.

“He’s hot isn’t he?” he asked after a while. Mark hummed, not really an answer but it had Jackson going anyway.

“Holy shit! Send me a picture! Did you guys fuck? Was it amazing? I know you’re a size queen you little vixen, tell me all about it!” Jackson demanded. Mark could picture him bouncing in place.

“No,” Mark began, watching Jaebum dry off the plates. The muscles that revealed themselves when he put the freshly dry plate away had Mark finishing his sentence in a dreamy kind of way, “not yet anyway.”

“Well, don’t let me keep you away from it! I’ll see you when you get home!” Mark got off the phone with Jackson as Jaebum was finishing up. When Jaebum turned around, Mark found himself smiling at him for no particular reason.

“So, what’s next?” Mark asked, swinging his feet. Jaebum watched them for a second before looking up at Mark, shrugging.

“I don’t usually have guests. I figured you’d want to go home,” Jaebum said, unsure if Mark actually wanted to stick around. He’d never been the chauffer for a drunk stranger. Jaebum’s friends, despite how few they were, all knew how to handle their liquor. Jaebum himself didn’t care for drinking that much and when he did, he usually did it at home.

Mark hummed to himself, deciding he’d have to be the one to show interest. So, he found himself sliding off of the island and closer to Jaebum. Up close he noticed they were pretty much the same height. Jaebum didn’t seem particularly bothered by Mark invading his personal space and Mark found himself being more confident.

“How about,” he murmured, reaching forward and tugging on the strings of Jaebum’s pants, “we go upstairs and I can thank you for breakfast?” Jaebum watched Mark get closer, watched as he bit his bottom lip as he stared at Jaebum from beneath his lashes. He could tell he was still kind of nervous that Jaebum would turn him down.

“That sounds like a plan,” Jaebum replied, wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist. Mark made a noise of surprise before it turned to one of pleasure as Jaebum kissed him.

Jaebum, Mark decided, kissed with his entire body. His torso was pressed as close to Mark’s as it could get and his hands were rubbing the skin it could reach under the jersey Mark was wearing. Jaebum’s fingers were doing wonders on the flesh it found. Mark shivered from head to toe when Jaebum decided to press his fingers that much harder into his sides, whimpering into Jaebum’s mouth.

Jaebum pulled back then, huffing his amusement when Mark followed him instead of pulling away himself.

“How do you expect me to take you to bed when you’re doing this?” Jaebum asked as Mark nipped at his throat.

“Surprise me,” Mark breathed into his neck, unwilling to move away just yet. Jaebum huffed again before wrapping his arms more firmly around Mark’s waist. Mark actually pulled away from the hickey he was making, gasping in surprise when Jaebum hauled him up. Instinct got him to wrap his legs around Jaebum’s waist.


	3. Chapter 3

“Surprised?” Jaebum asked, one eyebrow raised. “Shut up,” Mark laughed, going back to what he’d been doing as Jaebum navigated. They made it to Jaebum’s room in one piece, totally unharmed despite the teasing nips Mark had given Jaebum. Even if they made a few pit stops to make out against the walls, they got to their destination eventually.

In Jaebum’s room, Jaebum made his way towards his bed, letting Mark fall on it. Mark didn’t even get to stop bouncing before Jaebum was on top of him, kissing him again.

They made out for a bit, Mark eventually finding himself straddling Jaebum. Sitting up, he rolled his hips as he slowly pulled of Jaebum’s jersey. He had enjoyed wearing it because it smelled like Jaebum, however, he was going to appreciate what they were going to do more without the shirt on.

Mark tossed the shirt away before leaning down to kiss Jaebum again. They took their time, completely relaxed despite it being their first time together. Eventually Jaebum got Mark’s sweats off and Mark was returning the favor.

He decided, upon seeing Jaebum’s dick, that they definitely were going to have fun. He did have a preference with dick sizes and Jaebum’s definitely fit the bill. It helped that he was thicker than Mark had been expecting. Jaebum watched Mark look at his dick with an amused expression on his face. He wondered if he should ask if Mark liked it but figured he did by the way he continued to stare.

Instead, Jaebum reached up and flicked Mark’s forehead, laughing at the glare he got for it.

“Why don’t you get acquainted, since you seem to like it so much,” Jaebum said, laughing when Mark dug his blunt nails into Jaebum’s hips in retaliation, scoffing as he took Jaebum’s dick in hand.

“Maybe I will,” Mark said, blowing a raspberry at Jaebum. Jaebum decided not to respond to such a childish act but Mark didn’t seem to care as he lowered his head and went straight for the prize. Jaebum figured Mark wasn’t one for much buildup, but swallowing his dick almost all the way down was not what he’d been expecting.

“Oh fuck,” Jaebum breathed, very aware of the smug look on Mark’s face. How he could look as smug as he did with half of Jaebum’s dick in his mouth, Jaebum didn’t know, but he decided that Mark could have that moment as long as he kept going.

For a moment, Jaebum let Mark get acquainted, let him figure out what pace he liked, but, as was his wont, Jaebum eventually took over. Mark seemed rather pleased when Jaebum finally moved his hands. They’d been behind his head as Mark got used to his size. Now though, they were reaching for Mark.

One hand went for the crown of his head, running his fingers through Mark’s rather soft hair. The other seemed more interested in his neck, or as close as he could get given their position. Mark didn’t get much of a warning, but he did see it coming. So, it was rather easy for him to just breathe when he could and bless his lack of a gag reflex as Jaebum fucked his mouth.

With Jaebum on his back, he couldn’t go as fast as he wanted but he didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he kept a grip on the top of Mark’s head that was tight enough to have Mark’s endorphins going. The hand on his neck kept him still when Jaebum wanted him to be and Mark had never felt like a doll until then. It wasn’t a bad feeling though, he liked when someone else was in control and Jaebum took control extremely well.

Mark thought Jaebum would cum in his mouth, had been hoping that he would, so he was rather disappointed when Jaebum pulled out.

“Are you pouting?” Jaebum asked, amused as he guided Mark up so he was straddling him again. “And if I am?” Mark asked, aware that he was, in fact, pouting. Jaebum laughed, making Mark pout even more.

“Wanted me to cum in your mouth? That your thing?” he asked, his voice lower than it’d been a moment before. Mark shivered, gasping when Jaebum wrapped his hand around the both of their dicks.

“You didn’t answer me, Mark,” Jaebum said and Mark had never heard a tone so threatening before.

“Yes,” Mark answered after he remembered what Jaebum had asked. Pleased, Jaebum stroked the both of them once, taking in the way Mark shivered.

“Well then, you can just lick it all off when we’re done,” Jaebum said. Mark was confused but realized what Jaebum meant when he thrust into his hand. Mark made a choked noise, falling forward a little, catching himself by grabbing Jaebum’s shoulder and bicep respectively.

“We’re not fucking today, but this’ll work. Move,” Jaebum ordered. Mark’s breath hitched at his tone of voice and did as he was told before he even registered it. Jaebum kept a firm grip on the both of them, his other hand on one of Mark’s thighs, squeezing so hard Mark felt like he could feel it bruising.

Mark kept thrusting into Jaebum’s hand, watching as their dicks rubbed up against each other and Jaebum’s hand. He really didn’t think he would last long with this, but because Jaebum told him to move, Mark moved.

“Good boy,” Jaebum said as Mark kept going, squeezing just a bit and appreciating the moans Mark let out as he jerked, going a little faster. Mark kept letting out breathy little moans and sighs, squeezing Jaebum’s arm and shoulder as he sped up to his liking. Jaebum decided he like the noises so much he’d let him get away with it.

“Oh fuck,” Mark panted, unable to take his eyes off of the both of them. Jaebum seemed fairly calm but his breathing was just a little too fast to completely pull it off.

“Close?” Jaebum asked when the noises Mark made got louder and slightly higher. Mark nodded, biting his lip hard.

“I bet you want to cum don’t you?” Jaebum inquired, rolling his hips up at the perfect moment. Mark gasped and almost came right then. It was only through sheer will that he didn’t. He had a feeling that if he did, he’d be in trouble.

“Yes,” Mark moaned, nails digging into where he was clinging onto Jaebum, “Yes, please.” Jaebum hummed thoughtfully, rolling his hips up again just to hear the near sob Mark made when he did it. He was getting off on it.

“Beg then,” Jaebum said. Mark blinked, unaware of when his gaze had gotten so bleary, and focused on Jaebum’s face. Mark could tell he was serious and didn’t waste any time. Instead, he leaned down, kissing Jaebum. Jaebum let him do as he pleased, amused by his tactic.

When Mark went to pull away, he bit down on Jaebum’s lower lip, tugging on it before he let go. When they made eye contact again, Mark made the equivalent of puppy eyes at him.

“Please,” Mark breathed, nipping at Jaebum’s lip again before leaning down so their foreheads met. He was trembling from the pleasure and forcing himself to keep his orgasm at bay.

“Please let me cum,” Mark breathed, breathing a little harder with the strain he was dealing with. Jaebum considered it. Overall, he’d heard far more desperate begging, but he decided that he should go easy on Mark. Just this once.

“Cum for me,” Jaebum ordered as Mark huffed, shifting his weight and then moaning from how it made them press against each other.

Mark didn’t need to be told twice.

Jaebum couldn’t actually see Mark cum because of how close they were, but he could feel it. Jaebum followed him shortly after but he was quieter, wanting to hear every noise Mark made.

For a while, they just stayed like that before Mark shifted up, his hands on either side of Jaebum’s head. Jaebum looked up at him, taking in the bright yet sleepy smile Mark was aiming at him.

“So, how about lunch?” Jaebum snorted, pulling Mark down into a kiss that made Mark make breathy little noises again.

“I’m pretty sure,” Jaebum murmured in between kisses, “that you’ve got a mess to clean up.” Mark actually whimpered into Jaebum’s mouth, his dick twitching in interest.

“After that, we’ll take a nap, and then we can get lunch, as a date.” Jaebum informed him. Mark nodded, pressing chaste kisses to Jaebum’s lips before he went lower. Jaebum sighed, thinking of a nice place to take Mark as he felt Mark’s tongue run over his heated skin. 


End file.
